


A Family Reunion

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e022 Eternal Youth, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e058 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e060 Peter in Wonderland, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Hook mourns his family before his mother's ghost haunts him. A happy family reunion. That is until Captain Hook forgets something very important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Reunion

A Family Reunion

I don't own Peter Pan characters.

Captain Hook frowned while he stood by his mother’s portrait. ‘’I wish to view you as soon as possible. You will be with me in spirit?’’ he muttered. Captain Hook smiled at the thought of his mother’s spirit holding him. He yearned to be in her arms just like when he was a boy. *A family reunion.*

Another frown replaced Captain Hook’s smile. *A reunion without my elder brother. Jasper Hook.*  
He seemed thoughtful. *Perhaps I’ll view Jasper the way he looked prior to his death. Maybe it will mean he forgives me for blinding him years ago. Perhaps I’ll see the decaying Jasper. The vengeful brother.*

Captain Hook glanced at the portrait. Tears streamed down his face before he collapsed on his knees. *Perhaps I will understand what a family reunion is actually about after my death.* 

Captain Hook’s eyes widened after someone touched his shoulder. He looked back. He gasped after his mother’s spirit materialized. ‘’MUMMY?!’’ 

The spirit smiled at Captain Hook before she embraced him.   
Captain Hook imitated his mother’s expression. He placed his forehead on his mother’s. *A family reunion.* Captain Hook was safe in her arms. His smile remained as he was released. His eyes became bigger another time the minute one arm wrapped around his throat.

Captain Hook gasped after he saw the rotting spirit of Jasper’s eye patch and cruel smile.

‘’A family reunion, my little brother,’’ Jasper said.

 

The End


End file.
